Monster Kid (GodzillaVerse)
Monster Kid is an American/Japanese animated superhero comedy series co-created by Toho Company Ltd, and Man of Action Studios. This show is set in the GodzillaVerse. Plot A boy named Max Stewart was at a science fair along with his family until he gets kidnapped by an evil supervillain named Death Slicer, who exposes him with a chemical called Mutagen G. Afterwards, Max discovers he has the ability to morph into giant monsters and uses his powers to become a hero and protect Diamond City. Characters Protagonists *Max Stewart (Voiced by Tara Strong) - the main protagonist of the show. *Megan Stewart (Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin) - *Dennis Stewart (Voiced by) - *Miranda Wilson (Voiced by) - *Jerry Prince (Voiced by) - Antagonists Main Villains * Gold Vulture (Voice by Mark Hamill) - a supervillain and the main antagonist of the show. * Doomette (character) (Voice by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) - Gold Vulture sidekick and the secondary antagonist. It's revealed to be in love with Death Slicer. * Dr. Specter - a supervillain who can control illusions and a former minion of Gold Vulture. He was sent by his master to go after Max and expose him to the Mutagen G. * Mr. Z - a supervillain and the teritary antagonist of the show. * Dr. Whirlwind () - a supervillain that uses wind powers. * Solace () - An rouge A.I. and a major antagonist of the show. * MIRROR - a terrorist organization that seek world domination. ** Demien Magnus - the head of MIRROR. *Jester - a more comic relief villain who use uses toys and games for his crimes. Minor Villains Supporting Characters *Mary Stewart () - the CEO of Diamond Corp and the mother of Max, Megan, and Dennis. *Dr. Harold Stewart () - a scientist at Diamond City Tech and the father of Max, Megan, and Dennis. *Dotta () - An alien princess warrior who has a crush on Max. *Alina Deleon - a female detective in Diamond City. Monsters Max's Kaiju *Mega Dragonfly *Mega Manta *Salavak Gold Vulture Kaiju * Titan Bug - a giant bipedal mutated insect Kaiju. * Robo-Rex - a cybernetically enchanted dinosaur. * Super Bat - a mutant bat Kaiju. * Moss Monster - a mutated humanoid plant Kaiju. * Wormaton - a giant prehistoric worm Kaiju. * Anagora - a hybrid clone Kaiju. * Zuaron - an giant wolf like Kaiju. * Gangulor * Cobasari * Diamoria Other Kaiju *Red Moth - a genetically engineered moth kaiju created by Dr. Harold Stewart and Max's pet. *Scarrah - bio-mechanical bird-like creatures created by Dr. Harold Stewart. *Silvore - a bug creature created by Dr. Harold Stewart. *Titagon - a giant dinosaur-like space monster. *Darkstar - an alien monster who destroys worlds. * Garnos - an alien kaiju from another planet. * Ogmora - a space monster from outer space. * Vararong - a prehistoric monster. * * Talogar * Zogeya * Zorn * Mega Croc * Nyttera * Molar * Sagon * Zorn * Levithrax * Vokkon * Obsisis * Vortex * Barra * Storranda * Evalas Episodes Main Article: 'List of Monster Kid episodes ' Production Animation Reception Critical Responsive Trivia *Godzilla and several other Toho monsters make guest appearances. *The show uses elements from the Ben 10 franchise and Godzilla films. Gallery Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Man of Action Category:American animated television series Category:Toho Category:GodzillaVerse Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Superhero television series Category:Kaiju series Category:Kaiju television series Category:Television Series Category:Television shows about Kaiju Category:Television shows about Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Fictional characters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:2018 Television Series Debuts Category:2018 Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:GodzillaVerse shows Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation